Satan's Rose
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Set around the beginning of Season 2. After Scene finds the staffers dead,Satan offers a deal to Scene to help her find out why everybody died. Of course his generosity never comes free so what the heck does a red rose and high school have to do with anything? And what were the last words did he say before she went back in time?
1. Decision

**So this is my Christmas/holiday present to you. So I'm guessing you're wondering: what does this story have to do with Christmas/holiday? Well…er, um…it's set in December..Falalalala lalalala!**

* * *

Scene came to MyMusic from school to find everyone dead. There was no blood or guts being spilled out or anything that graphic. She found them lying either on the floor or on their desks as still as mannequins with their eyes open. Their pale faces and colorless eyes seemed to have shown the same emotion: fear.

As she looked at everyone's dead bodies to make sure they weren't stabbed to death or blood was spilling out, she noticed that Country wasn't among the still bodies. Where was she?

She heard the door slam open, startling her. Country was staring at Scene with tears in her eyes, "Idol's dead...what's goin' on?"

"I-I don't know. I came back from school to find this!" She made a gesture towards the bodies, still unmoved. She clutched the straps of her backpack as she saw Country take the pulse of Intern 2, the nearest one, and every single person, "they're all dead."

"H-how is this possible?" Scene asked herself as she tried to let her mind make sense of this. Idol and everybody is dead...but how?

"I have no idea. It's strange for all of them to be dead at the same time...but why Idol and everybody?" Country placed her hand on her mouth to control her sobs.

"I'm sure there's gotta be some way we can figure it out. Maybe we can ask the camera crew for any footage..."

"No, they don't work on Fridays, remember?"

"Well I'm sure if we work together we can find something."

Country shook her and turned to leave, "I-I don't think I can take do that...I'm going home and meditating."

"But what about finding out who killed them?" Scene asked catching up to Country.

"Scene, there's no greater danger than walking yourself somewhere you don't know. Just don't get involved and let the police do its job." She placed her hand on Scene's shoulder. Tears were forming again, "And try to move like I'll try with Idol."

"But-"

"I'm sorry but I just can't help you...This is too painful." Country quickly left, leaving Scene with the dead bodies.

Scene sighed to herself as she tried to get her mind processing. Should she call Jeff and tell him of the situation? No...getting him involved isn't the best idea. And maybe Country was right...but it's worth a shot.

The police and ambulance had long since taken away the bodies and advising her to go home and to stay in town since they'll need to talk to her later. But as soon as the police placed the yellow duck tape in the door and left, she snuck in without moving even a centimeter of the duck tape. One of the many perks of having a flexible body.

She turned on the lights of the office building to find tape outlining the bodies. She'll have to be careful on to not avoid them. It was creepy sitting next to the chair where she found Intern 2 dead but she'll get over it. As soon as her computer started and she went to Google, she realized she had nothing to type. Would "I found my friends dead at the same time, one in another place and they are all found pale with eyes open?" even give results? (She tried but to no avail.)

She looked at the Google homepage then at Indie's office. Maybe there was something there. She left her desk and went to Indie's office. She checked the file cabinets, his desk and drawers but everything was futile. (She at least managed to learn everybody's real names.)

3 hours of looking at every corner and cabinet the building has, the results were just the same as she began with. There were no clues or evidence that could shine a light. Maybe it was something the police should deal with...

She sat in her chair once again and turned off her computer. Just like that day weeks after her parent's death, she finally understood.

So...this was it. No more MyMusic, no more new episodes, Mosh or anything. No more Indie, Intern 2, Techno, Dubstep, Metal, Nerdcore or Idol. The building would be forgotten and turned to dust and everyone but she would move on. She at least had Jeff and school but that didn't fill the huge hole in her heart. She put her hands on her face and began to sob.

It seemed like hours before she forced herself to stop crying. Her eyeliner had smeared into her hands and face. She wiped them off with her sleeve and looked at her watch. Not much time had passed. Her phone rang and if was Jeff, "where r u?"

She took a deep breath. She can't tell Jeff where she is. And telling him she's at the mall or at home will get him to come over, "helping out a friend rite now. ill text you l8r 3 3" That should keep him from calling her for another couple hours.

Wait...didn't Metal say there was a gambling den? Maybe the gamblers are playing cards and know! She felt her spirits lift up as she ran around the building, opening doors that could lead her somewhere. She eventually found a room tucked away in a corner that leads to a basement. She heard murmuring and laughing. She was there.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw Satan playing poker with the Guess Guy, Shaman, Scarfman and Bigfoot. They all stopped playing to look up at Scene. She smiled nervously. What can she say to people she barely knows and are just there to be there?" so...um...my friends have been murdered and I was wondering...if you guys know anything..." Her voice trailed off.

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged. Satan stood up and looked at his poker buddies, "let's take five, shall we?" He took his deck of cards with him and shoved it in his shirt pocket, "and you will not cheat from me!" He lead Scene outside the room and closed the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence before Scene spoke, "so?..."

"Oh yeah, right!" Satan said suddenly remembering, "so your friends are murdered right?"

She nodded, "I need to know what happened and see if I can stop it."

"Interesting..."

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"Well what's in it for me?" Satan folded his arms. His kindness does not come free.

"I..." What can you offer to the devil who has everything and could have everything in the snap of his fingers?, "you pick whatever."

Satan's turquoise eyes lit up and smiled. He was ready to take advantage of the control of the deal, "so this is the deal: I'll put you back in time to stop the incident from occurring. You have a month to solve whatever it is. Whether or not you failed will not matter. After the month is up, everyone's memories will be erased of you existing and you will be my slave for life."

Scene looked at Satan with a bewildered look, "are you like serious?!"

Satan shrugged and turned to open the door, "Well if you didn't want my help, you shoul-"

"Wait!" Satan paused. Scene felt her mind scramble as she spoke, "Just give me a day to think about it...and can it at least be that if I pass that only the people I helped can remember me?" Scene felt this was all too much to take in. Why give up the wonderful life she has to be Satan's slave for life? And she didn't want Jeff to forget about her...

"Fine." Satan said with annoyance dripping in his voice. He pulled out his desk of cards from his shirt pocket, "now if you can excuse me: I have souls to gamble." He shut the door behind her, leaving Scene to decide.

* * *

The first thing Scene did was drive to the hospital where everyone's bodies were. She knew they were dead but she was in a hurry to get there. Why did she want see the bodies once again this time covered in white sheets? But she knew the answer already: she wasn't going to visit them. She was visiting their families.

She knew the hospital wouldn't let anyone in so she made an excuse to visit Curtis Armstrong (Nerdcore) As soon as she was given the room number; she took the elevator to the 3rd floor like she was told. Hopefully all of the staffers were on the same floor. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, she walked toward the waiting room and saw distraught families. She had a feeling that most of them were the staffer's families. She immediately identified Tina and Rayna and Indie's father with an unfamiliar girl who must be his wife. She looked a bit hurt when he shook off her hand off his shoulder.

Tina and Rayna were hugging each other while they bawled their eyes out. It felt more depressing when the fact hit her that Metal would never see the unborn kid nor will the kid ever see his/her father. She wondered if that's what they were both thinking.

She couldn't identify most of the families, however. Some were just random strangers but she knew the others must be from either Techno, Dubstep, Intern 2, and Nerdcore's families. (Nerdcore was the most easiest because they were the only colored people in the room. Later on, she'd find out Dubstep's parents never showed up. But were those speakers his real family and he's an orphan like her? Or just some joke he decided to have since some staffers play pranks to pretend it's their life?)

She decided to talk to a girl who sat alone in a corner, trying hard not to cry. This was going to be difficult to talk to her, "um, hi-"

"I know...hi, Scene," The girl managed to give a small smile, "I watch the show since my brother's in it."

She didn't know that she was the sister of one of the male staffers on the show, "and what's his name?"

"Intern 2." She said. It seemed like those words finally broke her down because she placed her hand in her mouth trying to control sobs.

"He was a very smart guy..." There really was nothing to say. Before Scene could ask her name, a woman walked toward the girl.

"Let's go." She said. Her eyes were filled with many years of anxiety and stress and seemed to be also covered with a fresh coat of depression.

"Bye, Scene. I hope to see you soon." The girl said as she followed her mother out of the waiting room.

Scene managed to talk with Techno's parents. They were polite people and seemed like the type of parents who never raised a PLUR-addict who wears bright clothes almost every day kind of daughters. But they somehow did and blamed her job for causing her death.

"They overwork her. They overworked everybody to death." Techno's father said. Just by looking at him, you could sense a lawsuit but that he was also just upset.

Nerdcore's parents were devastated by the tragedy so much that Scene could barely say anything without them crying.

Indie's parents refused to talk to her but she could see the frustration and the look of 'What did I do?' described both of their faces.

When she finally came to Rayna and Tina, Tina stood up and started to leave to see if they sold any alcohol or cigarettes in the cafeteria.

"I seriously doubt it...it is a hospital..." Scene said as politely as she could.

"Well there's always the liquor store then." She left anyway.

"So does daddy hate me?" Rayna said to Scene as she hugged her knees.

"No, he doesn't. He loves you and you know that..." Scene as she put a comforting arm around Rayna.

She looked at the families she either talked with or saw. They were all broken and it looked like it would take years of therapy to recover from such a tragedy. She thought of Satan's deal. She thought of Jeff. It was obvious that the staffer's families love them more then she loves Jeff. She doesn't have a family that loves her at all because they're dead so she grew used to the loveless family life she owns…but they looked like they could never recover from it.

Besides, she didn't create an impact on anybody or anything. She was just in this planet to be here. So who would be affected when Satan erases everyone's mind that she once breathed air? She made up her mind, "I'm going to make things right."

"How?" Rayna asked confused as she looked up at Scene.

"You'll see." She gave Rayna a tight hug. This was the last time she'll see her, "please don't forget about me."

"Sure." Rayna was so heartbroken that you could have said One Direction broke up and she'll say, "that's nice."

When Scene left the hospital, her first thought was to go straight to Satan and get it over with but she has a whole day left to live. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the message from Jeff an hour ago, "okay text me when u can."

She should spend the last few hours of her life with someone who actually loves her. And let Jeff do what he wants to do. Even if it does mean he'll kiss her in a non-romantic place. She texted, "im free 2day. Do u wanna hang out? U can pick where we can go and what to do." She clicked send.

* * *

**A****nyone noticing how my chapters are over 2,000 words nowadays? Well, I guess it just means I'm improving on writing. So, I hope you guys will have a happy holidays or Merry Christmas and a happy new year. (And to the Doctor Who fans: I am sorry for your loss of having Matt Smith leave the show. That must be hard.) So I promise I'll work on my other stories. I'm probably gonna end up uploading 1 or 2 new stories to stress myself more or something…Yay.** **And a poll is up now, by the way on my profile. And quick question: What ships do you want to happen? **


	2. His Act of Generosity

**AKpanther: **Thanks. :)

**I know my schedule said that Secrets Can't Be Kept was next but I didn't feel so confident about the new chapter. I think it's because I read that chapter too many times to get sick of it. So I decided to skip it and go onto Satan's Rose. So here you go:**

* * *

When Scene woke up, she found herself covered in an unfamiliar blanket. They seemed to be screaming for her to sleep in more...to enjoy the warmth of the exotic pillow and blanket. Her eyes were still closed but her mind was awake. She wondered if this was some dream she was having and whether or not to open her eyes. This dream felt nice enough...if only dreams could be relaxing like this.

"You'll be late for school!" An echoed voice ringed her ears which caused her eyes to snap awake. Was that?...no, it can't be.

She rubbed her groggy eyes and tried to make sense of this. Was this a dream? She decided the best thing to do was to look around her surroundings.

Posters of unfamiliar bands were scattered across her room, covering the purple flower wallpaper. The windows were draped with white curtains that almost reached the floor. The slightly opened window let the curtains fly gently. An old dinosaur computer was near the door, she had a nightstand beside her, a white carpeted floor, and a built in closet.

One thing she did notice was a red rose with a note attached to it by the nightstand. She picked it up by its stem and looked at its beauty. It was the beautiful rose she had ever seen in her life. She carefully took the tape from the rose that was connecting it to the note and opened it.

_"My generosity never comes free."_

Wha-oh. The memory hit her like smacked with a frying pan. Satan transported her to this place to find a way to stop the murder. He made her drink something which caused her to sleep...and now here she was. What were his final words before he transported back?

_"...rose..."_ Why was it the only word she could remember? What if the other words were important? She decided the best thing to do was to keep the rose and the note just in case.

"Are you up yet?!" The echoed voice spoke again.

Scene was unsure what to say. She carefully thought of what to say, "Yeah. Just give me a few minutes!"

She went to the built in closet and slid the door to reveal colorful and cheerful clothing. Ugh...this is going to be one long month. She found the cutest (and darkest) clothes she could find in her wardrobe. For some reason, she didn't have trouble finding where everything was. It was almost like she lived there before which wasn't true.

She even managed to find a cup and water to put the rose in. She placed the note under her nightstand. As she looked in the mirror, she realized she was still the same height as she was before but...younger. Sure, she's young but she looked almost 13...no, it can't be! She went straight to the calendar. December 1st...1994.

Oh My Chemical Romance...wait, MCR doesn't exist in 1994...even worse!

Does that mean?...Could it really be them then? No...she must be 14 now and they died when she was 12. Is this Satan's act of kindness? H-how could this happen? She grabbed her backpack and slowly opened the door to her bedroom. It was the familiar hallways she grew up with. She knew where the kitchen was so she followed her childhood memory downstairs and to the kitchen.

The kitchen was intoxicated by the familiar smell of coffee, bacon, and pancakes. She saw her mother reading a book while sipping her coffee. It's really her...

She hugged her mother to make sure it was true. That it wasn't just some dream she's having and to wake up to disappointment. Her mother, startled, hugged her back, "Good morning, honey. You took longer than expected in your room. Is everything alright?"

Scene nodded, "yeah...I just had a nightmare but I'm fine now." She sat down in one of the empty seats of the kitchen table. The food was already on the table so she began serving herself. Just taking one bite of the bacon and pancakes made her realize how much she missed her mother's cooking.

Her mother stared at her for a few moments and continued on reading. Scene ate her breakfast silently until she was finished. The day wasn't even over yet and it felt...perfect.

"Well you don't want to be late for school." Her mother said as she carried her dishes to the sink.

Scene wished that all she could do was stay with her mother and father. Her father usually works early to come home early so it would be nice to just be the two of them. But she wasn't here to spend time with her parents and she knew that well.

She hugged her mother goodbye for the day and went to the bus stop, where the school bus would pick her up. It took only a minute to wait before the bus came and picked her up.

Once she got on the bus, she looked for an empty seat. There were a bunch of empty seats on the bus but they either resulted in sitting next to the clichéd popular kids or strangers. She eventually found two empty seats and adjusted herself in the seat. She strapped on her seat belt and looked out the window. The bus had a few more stops before it went on its final stop. About five kids came in and took four of the remaining seats.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She looked from window to see a brown haired, aquamarine-eyes guy looking at her empty seat. His outfit looked like something out of a private school or something. Scene nodded and placed her backpack to the floor as he sat next to her. He extended his hand, "I'm Melvin Munson."

That name...is familiar. She shook his hand without hesitation, "I'm Norma Haish."

"Freshman?"

She thought of it for a second...December 1st, 1994...she's 14 so that means she is a freshman, "yeah. You?"

"Same." He began to take out a notebook and pencil and began writing more like drawing on it…they look like flowchart drafts.

Same age…likes flowcharts…could it be?"Intern 2?"

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Nothing…just thinking out loud." She said quickly.

"Oh okay." He looked down and began concentrating on his work.

So she met Intern 2-er, Melvin already. But wait, she was positive that Melvin was never in her school. Did Satan work things out? Was this another generous moment? Does that mean Idol, Nerdcore, Techno, Dubstep, Indie and Metal will be in the same school?

Barely even 8:30 in the morning and she was already receiving a headache.

* * *

**And chapter 2 is done! I've been thinking of the ending for the story and it will either be happy (Not so happy, actually) and a shocking one…I feel like doing an O' Henry (The king of plot twists) and just put a shocking one…not so sure. Well, only time will tell. So...any New Year's resolutions? I have some resolutions on writing so this story could be a resolution. I'll reveal my other resolutions as time goes by since I refuse to spoil things. So see you guys later!**


	3. Meeting a Certain Anime Freak

If there was one thing Norma had hated in high school, it was math. She looked through her backpack for a class schedule before the bus headed for school. Sure enough, she found one in her pencil case and to her disappointment, math was first period. And she thought she'd never get to take high school math ever again.

"See you soon, Norma." Int-Melvin said when they both walked into the high school.

It was obvious Melvin would be in some honor's class so she didn't bother asking if they shared the same classes. Besides, it's December and she's going to have to pretend like she's been in this school since September...this is going to be fun.

It was certainly a painful day for the most morning. She somehow managed to not get lost when switching classes and she at least had art class before lunch. The classes were horrendous for the most part since they seemed to drag on and on...she never realized how much hated high school.

She was now in her lunch period and now found herself walking down the hallways to the bathroom. She needed to find a way to find all the staffers scattered around in the school. She at least had Intern 2. Maybe she'll find the other staffers in no time.

She heard footsteps approaching her but she didn't turn around. If it was a teacher, she can simply tell them she's on a lunch break. If it was a student, he's probably paying not much attention to her so she paid no mind to the footsteps that approached closer.

She suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth as he harshly whispered, "be quiet." A pointy thing was touching her neck. A knife.

Trying hard not to panic, she felt herself walking and trying to think of a way to escape. She was held too tightly for her to be able to escape so all she had to do now was just see what will happen and hope that it won't be too bad.

She heard the sound of a door opening, entering the room, and the door closing with a lock. A light switch was turned on and she finally found herself free of the hands. She realized she was in a janitor's closet and immediately recognized the figure with the hand who took her: Nerdcore/Curtis. He was wearing chains that looked like it would snap his neck, baggy pants, a tank top, and a cap worn sideways.

She so badly wanted to stammer out his name but she knew it could possibly make the situation worse,"w-what are you gonna do?"

"Hold on," He simply said as he opened up his backpack and put away the knife he used on her neck. It looked plastic. He looked through his backpack pulled out a wad of cash, "so how much should I pay you?"

"Pay for what?" She still didn't get it until her mind clicked and realized what he was thinking of. Sure she's as innocent as a flower, but it didn't take a genius to figure out his intentions. She grabbed a mop and started whacking him with it, "I'm not losing my virginity for money, you perv!"

Curtis covered his head with his hands as he tried to grab the mop, "Ow! Quit it! I wasn't going to have sex with you!" He managed to grab the mop and tossed it to the side, "No offense but you aren't my type. And if I was going to do it, I would've immediately tied your hands together, tie your mouth and have one of your legs tied-"

"I don't need to know all the details!" Norma quickly interrupted him, "And why did you take me here then?"

"To pretend that we did it." He pulled out the money, "So how much will it be? My reputation is at stake here."

Scene felt more confused than before. Is this what Curtis did in high school? Bribe girls into saying they had sex with him? She wasn't sure whether or not to feel sorry for the guy or to just be relieved he could never actually do it. But Hip Hop is smart so does he do this to just any girl? "Um no thanks, I'm good."

"So you'll tell anyway?"

"Sure."

Curtis' eyes lit up. Behind his brown eyes, he seemed a bit...sad. He did reveal himself as a nerd in MyMusic so was this how long he hid his nerd side? Just to fit in and be accepted by society in some messed up way?, "thanks...um what's your name?"

"Norma. You?"

"Curtis." He grabbed his backpack and opened the door. He let Norma out first and then he went. He closed the door behind him.

"So do you just do this type of stuff to just anybody?" Norma asked as they walked back to the cafeteria.

"Nah, I only do it to the girls who look innocent enough." He replied.

"And how do you get that type of money?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"I buy anime collector items and sell them for double the price. I also create and sell cosplay costumes." Now there was the Hip Hop/Curtis she knew.

Norma decided to sit with Curtis for the rest of the period since she saw that people took her seat. Since the loud noises basically drowned their voices, they talked about cartoon shows and Dragonball Z. She had to be careful to not say anything about Death Note or Bleach since they didn't exist and it might create some time paradox or something.

While she was talking with Curtis, she noticed that there was a guy sitting alone wearing clothing that seemed out of fashion. It must be Indie. So she's seen 3 out of the 6 staffers on one day...so far so good. She should try to talk to Indie. When she did tell Curtis she'll be right back and walked to Indie, the bell rang.

The rest of the classes went by quickly and Norma soon went home. She talked with Melvin until the bus came to his stop and they both parted for the day. She looked out the window until the bus came to her stop and walked the one block home.

Her parents' arguing were heard throughout the entire household when she went inside the house. The arguing was the least thing she missed the most. They were a happy couple but that doesn't mean they don't have fights every now and then.

She went upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door. When she looked at the rose by her nightstand, she remembered that this wasn't like her old life. She was going to have to focus on one thing only...

...but 31 days is enough to have some fun at least.

* * *

**THE SEASON FINALE…SCENTERN 2 LIKE FINALLY HAPPENED AND IM SO HAPPY AND IT'S JUST GNJSNJSD. Now that I put that aside, SCENTERN 2! Okay, now I'm done. But I'm seriously so happy that it happened. Whether or not it was a fanservice ship, (I'M NOT GONNA COMPLAIN) I'm still happy it finally happened. I was always told it wouldn't happen in a long time and guess what? I was right: it happened soon! Now I'm tempted to put Scentern 2 here but I think this story doesn't deserve a romance...or does it? But seriously, the rest of that episode is…meh. But I just hope it's not the series finale episode or the Finebros shall be expecting a dalek and a bunch of dangos in their doorstep...And also all of the MyMusic fanbase.**


End file.
